


Starry dynamo and the machinery of the night

by fl4nel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Freeform, M/M, POV Second Person, a bit angsty i guess, interstellar au, space shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fl4nel/pseuds/fl4nel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about returning to the place where you belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry dynamo and the machinery of the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1000ft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000ft/gifts).



> Context bc as much as i love prose, i feel like this needs context: Okay so you know how in interstellar Edmund, Mann, and the others left the earth i think it was like 10 years before the Endurance crew? Well, Iwaizumi had to leave and Oikawa stayed behind. But just like in the movie, Oikawa is now going back to him. [will smith pose]
> 
> Title is from the poem 'Howl' by Allen Ginsberg, which has nothing to do with space, really.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARS IM SO SORRY I WAS LATE D:

What is yearning for someone, truth be told

 

When distance no longer

Is a matter of miles,

Instead assessed in time,

Measured in light.

 

You miss him, there is no

Way around it, but

You've been missing him for so long,

Longing has rooted itself into your very bones.

 

It did settle comfortably in the crevices

Between your aching soul and

The way you would keep reaching for

The cold, empty space next to you at night,

 

Out of habit.

 

You kept pictures, videos, and recordings,

Went over them a thousand times, maybe more,

Skimming fingers over smiles, over laughs,

Over time.

 

You sent him videos too, that you did,

Trying to appear solid, patient,

Even though you knew he wouldn't be fooled

By rehearsed words and the strained curve of your lips.

 

_I just didn't want you to forget me._

 

You don't blame him, not really.

Not when his cause was

Far greater than your love

Could ever dream to be.

 

 _Our cause,_ you remind yourself.

You have no time to waste on bitterness,

Not this time, not this close.

_It's our cause, for i am on my way._

 

 

You feel anxious, a bit lonely,

Maneuvering the ship throughout

Both the vast emptiness of the night all around

And the frenzy awakening inside of you.

 

You're starting to feel it, the ailment of every man

Stranded alone in the middle of

Something so immense, so far,

So much bigger than themselves:

 

The growing desire of returning back home.

 

But home has a different meaning for you

Than it has for most.

 

Your home is strong arms pulling you closer

When you lean in, it's

A chuckle that rumbles low. Your home

Is someone you haven't seen in an entire decade.

 

Nothing's tugging you backward,

Quite the opposite.

It's only a matter, really, of following what

Your heart's been whispering all this time.

 

In the vast emptiness of the night all around,

Not a single sound.

And as they say, even whispers are loud

In dead silence.

 

In the end, you ponder,

Maybe love is at the root, maybe it is the very cause

Of what's been pushing Man towards greatness

All along.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday again! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it's so short WEH
> 
> ALSO [THIS SONG](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkTK7uRZFh0/) FITS THIS DRABBLE V WELL


End file.
